Tickle Fight
by Morii-chan
Summary: Using a BlackVelvetBand challenge prompt: Bandages, singed eyebrows, I like wriggling my toes. Shunsui tries a different flirtation style with disastrous results. ShunXNanao


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN:Writing using the BlackVelvetBand Challenge : Bandages, singed eyebrows, "I enjoy wriggling my toes"

Kyoraku Shunsui lay in the 4th contemplating the deep truth of temptations. While he was never one to resist that sleepy-eyed seductress, the consequences of his most recent adventure were quite…

Anyway, Kyoraku was beginning to realize that while some temptations are opportunities, others were most certainly traps. For example, every temptation to coddle, muss, amuse, fondle or flirt with Nanao-chan were to be carried out immediately, damn the consequences. Those temptations, if indulged often over time, would eventually result in an opportunity that could last a lifetime.

On the other hand, the temptation to see Nanao flustered in some more innocent way obviously carried a different connotation. Surprisingly, the simple desire to see his Nanao-chan laugh was the herald to his current position, as the bandaged mummy lying down, victim of serious burns.

Nanao had been working vigorously that morning, as she does every morning, filing the stacks of paperwork so traditionally abhorred by the 8th. There was no possibility of her taicho leaving her be- that must be understood. The error was not in the motive, but the plan of action.

'She must be a little tired of repelling advances. I'll go easy of her today.' Shunsui pondered how best to disrupt the unhealthy prioritizing commanding his adorable lieutenant's mind. As his plan developed, as playful and predatory grin spread across his face.

Nanao signed the bottom of the page, to be distracted by a tickling sensation on her side. As she turned to look warily, gravity took control of the situation, toppling her chair and sending both Nanao and her taicho to the floor. This unforeseen change only aided Kyoraku, giving him the extra element of surprise and the room to attack all of Nanao's most vulnerable ticklish areas.

Not all was well, however. Unknown to her taicho, Nanao was prone to overreacting when it came to wrestling and over-stimulation of sensitive nerves. As the combination of the two overwhelmed her, she began to laugh hysterically, kicking her legs furiously in every direction. Her hands waved frantically.

While at first this seemed all too amusing, Kyoraku Shusui noticed a problem. Nanao's seemingly harmless panic was quickly taking form into those of kido, emphasized by the small bursts of reiatsu that spiked when ever he reached an unprotected spot on her body.

'It's Nanao, no shinigami has better control over her reiatsu.' This is how he erroneously reconciled himself to further torture of his fukutaicho. Yet, the fun and games ended soon after, as the harmless spikes transformed into bursts of fire, the result being Kyoraku's current charred state.

And now, as Kyoraku ruminated on his mistaken temptation-based actions, Nanao burst into the office, having come back to the world of the sober, un-amused and polite people in Seireitei, looking wildly for the person she needed to apologize to.

"Kyoraku-taicho, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I had lost control of my kido, please forgive me!" She fell to her knees wildly.

"Now now, my Nanao-chan. Calm down. I know it's hard, but you'll have to accept that I always knew there was something wild and passionate deep inside you. You can't hide it anymore." He grinned, raising one singed eyebrow.

She looked at him, embarrassed and shocked. "Taicho, I don't- I'm not-. That wasn't my fault! I'm sorry, but the only reason that even happened is because you wouldn't let go!"

"If I had let go, your wriggling would have gotten you free, which was clearly not my objective. Come now, lovely Nanao, can't you see I want to hold you close, from your wrists right down to your wriggling toes?" He smirked as indignation flared across her face.

"I have every right to wriggle my toes! I enjoy wriggling my toes! And I'll have you know that it is completely inappropriate for you to even assume that I could allow you to hold me close, ambush or no!"

"Could is not would, Nanao-chan, and I know as a man that what is possible is all a matter of perception." Her mouth gaped and her mind reeled at the blatant suggestions her taicho was making. That he would make such overtures even after she had accidentally burnt him to a crisp…She turned around flustered, unwilling to face him.

"Taicho, this is not the time for your jokes or theoretical musings. I must request that you fill out the paperwork stating I did not attack you with malicious intent." Nanao refused to face him, until the serious and rich tone of his voice reached her with the tone of determination.

"What will you give me if I do?" Nanao contemplated the possible consequences of the paperwork failing to appear. Many people were witness to her taicho's 'accident' and the situation would most likely arouse suspicion if there was no written record of the truth. Sadly, without Kyoraku's cooperation, Nanao would certainly face a large amount of reports and an inquisition from a panel of lower ranked officers of other squads. An inquisition responded to by Kyoraku-taicho, who had the habit of professing undying love and passion in front of many unfamiliar faces. She turned slowly to look at him once more.

"What ever will help you focus long enough to finish the job."

"Deal."

"Taicho, this is not part of the agreement." Nanao gasped from her sprawled position across her taicho's recently healed lap. Shunsui leaned over her, his hand and pen reaching the parchment just enough to write, as well as allowing his back to press against hers, his arms pressing her towards him

"Now now, Nanao-chan, after the report is finished, I will show you exactly how you've helped me to focus." Nanao's face grew an even darker shade of red as the previous embarrassment from her position mixed with the flushed hue of the images her taicho's warning presented.


End file.
